Road to Redemption
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: Weeks after the defeat of Aizen, everything goes back to normal, right? Wrong. Inoue finds that smiles and sunshine won't make echoes go away. While Ichigo finds that vanquishing a ghost is difficult when it happens to overtake the body of a loved one.


**Road to Redemption**

**"**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Bleach**

**"**

**Inspiration: ****I think it was staring at nothing in particular in my room**

**"**

**Chapter 1: ****Prologue**

**"**

Ichigo growled as he used flash step and raised his zanpakuto above his head—ready for the kill. His eyes were not that of auburn, but of yellow and pitch black...Hollow's eyes. They were wild and cold. This was it…This was the moment he and the other's had been waiting for…Aizen's defeat.

Aizen stood petrified, not because of fear, but because Hitsugaya was holding him in place with his ice power. He grunted and cursed as he tried futilely to set himself free—it was to no avail.

Uryu, Chad, Renji, Kenpachi, Rukia, Rangiku, Bayaku, Orihime, and Nel were looking on—their faces contorted in anticipation and anxiety. Would this be the moment? Would this be the end of it all? Would they win?

"Die!!!" Ichigo snarled as he brought the zanpakuto to his side and stabbed Aizen in the chest.

Everyone held their breathes, their eyes wide.

Ichigo was breathing heavily, his chest heaving up and down and the blood from his forehead blurring his eyesight.

Aizen stood frozen, stiff, as he looked at Ichigo. His eyes were wide, shifting back and forth rapidly. It was then that he coughed out blood.

Ichigo drew his zanpakuto out of Aizen's chest, satisfied with the result of the inflicted damage upon him. He stood back as he watched Aizen fall to his knees, blood gushing out of his wound, and coughing out blood.

Aizen was trembling, but that didn't stop him…No, definitely not. They wouldn't get rid of him that easily.

He meekly chuckled.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, his face scowling at him. Why would he be laughing as he's dying? Was there something he was missing?

"You may think you have won Ichigo…But you're far from it…."

"What the hell are you talking about Aizen? It's over!"

Aizen coughed more blood out and spoke. "You fool, you underestimated me…Now, it's too late…"

Ichigo growled as he grabbed Aizen by his collar and pulled him up

"What the hell did you do?! Answer me!" he snarled.

Aizen merely looked at him, his eyes half-lidded and glazing over—his time was at an end.

"You fool; you have not seen the last of me yet…." His body began to glow, crumbling in Ichigo's hands.

"What the…?" Ichigo let go of what was left of Aizen as he stared in shock.

"Ichigo…We must move, quickly!"

"Hitsugaya…?"

"The Orb of Distortion has been activated,"—he stood up, his hands clenched into fists…They were too late after all—"Move now, or you'll die!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he reverted back to his shinigami form. He nodded as he began to run behind Hitsugaya. He glanced back to see that a pale-blue light was emanating from Aizen's body (or what was left of it anyways).

Orihime and the others looked on in horror as strong gusts of wind came swirling towards them.

She closed her eyes every so often so that the sand wouldn't get into her eyes. She knew what was happening, she knew what Aizen did, and she knew what she had to do.

"Orihime!" Nel yelled as she closed her eyes and raised her arms in front of her aqua-green eyes.

Orihime stood up, shielding her eyes from the winds of sand and walked forward. She knew that she was the only who could do it, the only one with the power to do it. This time…This time for _sure_…

It's my turn to protect everyone else, she thought as she continued forward.

Ichigo was gaining in on the distance between him and the others…It was then that he saw her.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?!" Hitsugaya yelled as Ichigo sped off to his left.

Orihime struggled against the ever so growing and powerful winds, but she continued anyway.

"I won't…Give…Up…" she muttered as she trudged forward. She stumbled a few times, almost fell, but she jumped back to her feet and continued toward her destination.

"Orihime!"

Her head snapped up as she saw Ichigo running towards her.

"Orihime! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"—he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the others—"Come on! We have to get out of here!"

Orihime struggled against his hold, trying to free herself from his hold. "Ichigo…No! I have to stop it! I'm the only one who _can_ stop it! So please!"

Ichigo stopped walking and looked back at her. Her gray eyes were pleading, begging him to let her do this.

"Please Ichigo; please let me protect you and the others…."

"Orihime…"

He stared at her, his mind weighing the pros and cons. Well, it wouldn't hurt if he went with her right?

"Alright! But I'm coming with you!"

Orihime gave a small smile in return, but, just as soon as it appeared on her lips, it disappeared just as quickly. She nodded as she turned around and continued forward.

Ichigo grabbed her and slung her onto his back. "Hold on! I'll get us there faster!"

She gripped his shoulders as he flash-stepped all the way to where Aizen's decaying corpse was.

"Where's Ichigo?!" Nel yelled as Hitsugaya came back, Ichigo not in toll.

"The fool! He was hindered by something! I lost sight of him!"

"Hmmm,"—Kenpachi closed his eyes and reopened them—"He's with that red-head…They're heading over to where The Orb of Distortion's awakening is taking place."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Ichigo…"

Orihime gasped as she neared the oval bubble of strong spiritual pressure. She slowly walked near it, trying to get used to the spiritual pressure when she was pulled back.

Ichigo looked down at her, his eyes holding an unexplainable expression—an expression she couldn't quite get.

"Ichigo…?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this Orihime?"

Her gaze fell from his face to the ground. "Ichigo…I…I _want_ to do this. You guys have all protected me time and time again,"—she looked up at him, her eyes watering—"You almost died protecting me. I want to return the favor and protect you now."

He looked at the girl before her. He couldn't quite place it…But he felt….

"Alright,"—he sighed as he let go of her arm—"But if anything goes wrong, I swear I'll protect you Orihime."

She nodded, causing a tear or two to drop. She inhaled as she turned to the bubble again. She stretched her hand in front of her and closed her eyes. Here it goes, all or nothing. Do or die.

She gasped as she entered the small force-field. She made it. She looked up to see the small Orb of Distortion spinning around wildly. She narrowed her eyes as she walked to it, her arm out-stretched in front of her, her fingers trembling. This was it; she would put a shield around it and make it vanish into oblivion forever.

"Oh, Orihime, how noble of you…."

She spun around, coming face to face with Aizen. Her eyes widened as she gasped. "A-Aizen!"

He threw his head back and laughed. "Yes, me, _Aizen_."

"B-But Ichigo…"

"Killed me?" he smirked. "Yes, he did kill me, but it was only my _body_ that was lost."

Orihime took a step back. He didn't die? But…He was supposed to be dead! Unless….Unless he…She looked up, her eyes fearful. It was all a trap.

He laughed. "So I see you've finally figured it out."

"Ichigo!"

He turned around to see Rukia running up to him, the others following behind her.

"Rukia?!" he run up to meet her half-way. "What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay where you were because your wounds were barely healed!"

She glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine!"—she peeked behind him—"Where's Orihime?"

He looked back at the circulating spiritual pressure that was taking the form of a circle. "She's in there…She decided to destroy the orb."

"She what?!" Rangiku shouted. She looked at the sphere as her hands clenched into fists. You better come back you stupid girl….

Orihime yelped as Aizen pushed her near the orb.

"Now Orihime, do it! Vanish it into nothingness! Fulfill your purpose!"

"No! I will not do as you say!" she looked up at him, her normally neutral gray eyes offensive.

Aizen closed his eyes—"Very well then, as you leave me no choice…"—he snapped his fingers and three colossal Arrancars landed behind Ichigo and the others.

Orihime looked out at them. No, she couldn't allow them to be hurt anymore. She wanted to yell out of frustration, but instead, she ran to the orb and placed her hands on either side of it.

"Soten Kisshun!" she yelled as she closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever would come.

Ichigo and the others turned around to see the Arrancars coming towards them, but only to turn to dust immediately.

Ichigo turned back to the sphere; it was starting to lash out uncontrollably. His eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands. "Orihime!"

She held on, as long as she could, as long as she found it necessary…Perhaps that was her grave mistake. She yelled as the manifestation of spiritual pressure lashed out at her, causing little nicks and scrapes on her face and hands.

She opened her eyes in time to see Aizen coming toward her, his grin malevolent, his eyes wild with anticipation.

"Good girl…"

And then everything went black.

* * *

**Well, that took me a while. Never really wrote a fighting scene so detailed (somewhat). Yes, this story will take place after the Hueco Mundo arc. And yes, this is an Orihime/Ichigo story! Lol. Please review so I can know if to continue it or not. **


End file.
